


Clear(Melt my body and my heart)

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers - Fandom
Genre: Almost smut, An excuse to make Emet-Selch say Hades lines from Disney's Hercules, Disney's Hades references, Emet creeps on WoL in Shoebill form, Flirting, No REAL shoebills were harmed (Only Emet-Selch), Other, Steamy steam steam steam, That one theort that Emet-Selch is actually the Shoebill watching you, There Is Nakedness, WoL can't take a break, WoL is not amused, but jk it's just a tease, emet-selch is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: "The WoL finally gets to return to their room for some rest after some lightwarden slaying but instead takes this opportunity to finally visit Clearmelt in Lakeland to relax in the hot springs. Only to find Emet-Selch already there waiting to ruin their time with his teasing."
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Clear(Melt my body and my heart)

The air is heavy with steam, the water hot enough to scald a lesser man. You wade your way into the water slowly, hoping for a moment of quiet contemplation to sort out your troubled thoughts.

For a while, you have it. Leaning back against smooth stone, listening to the sound of the water with eyes closed.

It does not last. Soon enough, the niggling feeling of being watched is enough for you to open your eyes.

It’s that weird bird again. Watching you with that creepy, unblinking stare.

You splash out at it. “Go _away_!”

The bird does not blink. It does, however, lift its leg and start to walk towards you. Slowly, dramatically. One leg lift at a time. Stare still very much unblinking, and focused on you.

You groan, covering your face. “Can I please get some privacy?”

The bird is ilms away from you now, and if birds were even capable of leering, you think it might be doing just that.

You feel terribly exposed. “What do you _want_?!”

The birds beak twitches, and you are horrified to see it bend in a strange, unnatural way. The bird was smiling at you! It was creepy as all hells!

You lean away with a disturbed frown, hunkering down in the water and covering yourself.

You steel yourself, resolving to ignore the bird, and dunk yourself under the water for a long, long time. So long, in fact, that you fall asleep under the water.

A sudden splash is what wakes you. A body in the water next to you, and then a pair of arms lifting you out of the water.

You stare at Emet-Selch is shock as he lays you on the stone shelf, his clothing drenched, hair slicked back with some small strands clinging to his cheeks. The water droplets on his eyelashes bringing focus to the intense gold of his eyes as he stares at you with a furrowed brow and a deeply disapproving scowl.

“Were you trying to drown yourself, hero?!” He demands, his white gloves sodden as he clutches you by the shoulders and shakes you.

You balk, slapping his hands away. “What? No! What are you doing here?!” You groan, muttering, “First that creepy bird, now you…” Wait, where had the bird gone?

The bird had fled, it seemed. And in it’s place was Emet-Selch.

…That bird had been odd, hadn’t it? Too strange to be a mere coincidence.

Realization strikes, and you whirl on Emet-Selch with an accusing finger pointed in his direction. “It was you! You’re the creepy bird that keeps spying on me?!” You grasp him by the collar, reeling him in and raising your fist threateningly.

Emet-Selch puts his hands up, eyebrows arching up with a strange smile not unlike the one that ugly bird had given you. “Now, now, hero. No need for violence! Cooperation, remember? I’m cooperating!”

You growl at him, releasing him by shoving him away in disgust. “Go away, you creep! Can you not see that I’m trying to relax?”

Emet-Selch pauses, golden eyes dragging over you with clear perverse intent. His gaze is scorching hot. “So you are.”

You flush, covering yourself again. You had completely forgotten in your ire that you stood before him entirely nude!

“You shouldn’t be here,” You say, inching back towards the water for cover. “Only guests of the baths are supposed to be back here. You stand out as is, and besides, you’re over-dressed. You want to get me kicked out?”

Emet-Selch arches a brow, glancing down at his dripping clothes. “If you wanted me naked you need only say so, hero.” He raises a hand up then in a familiar pose. The snap of his fingers less of a sharp sound with wet gloves, but the result all the same. His clothing vanishes in a puff of steam.

You cover your eyes with a gasp, only peeking through your fingers after a pause.

The steam clears away, and you find yourself surprised and not disappointed at all that Emet-Selch was not entirely naked. He was wearing a towel. A truly tiny, flimsy bit of cloth that was tied around his waist in a scandalous way that showed quite a bit of his pale thighs that you did not imagine would be so toned. Or that he would be quite so fit. Nope, the thought had never even crossed your mind because that would be ridiculous!

His skin fairly glistened, still damp from the spring. He runs a hand through his wet hair, smirking at you like he knew exactly how attractive he was.

“Better, hero? Shall I be your plus one?”

Whatever, his posture was still terrible. Wasn’t he an Emperor or something? All that slouching hardly screamed “Emperor material”. He might as well hold a sign saying, “I’m a sleazy, scheming rat bastard up to no good” with posture like that, combined with the expressions he was wont to make.

Your jaw snaps shut, and you turn away to hop back into the spring like you weren’t just ogling him, the sexy rat bastard. “No. It’s worse. Go away. I have no plus one! It’s just me. Alone. Forever!” You say, sinking down in the water to to your nose, and blowing miserable bubbles.

Emet-Selch ignores your dramatic display, and does you the discourtesy of sitting right next to you. So close that your hips and shoulders brush.

Ugh, why was he still here?

You glare at him, sitting upright. “I think I preferred you as a creepy bird.”

Emet-Selch smirks, resting his arms on the shelf behind you. Frustratingly close. If he moved he could curl his arm around you. “I think I preferred you unaware and unashamed of your many gifts.”

Your cheeks flush. “You were looking?”

Emet-Selch turns to you with a leering smile. “Oh? Was I supposed to stop? Am I not allowed to look at you now?”

You glare at him, cheeks burning. “Not when I’m naked! Close your eyes!”

Emet-Selch looks at you like you’ve lost your marbles. “Really?”

You meet his stare stubbornly. “Really! Close em!”

Emet-Selch sighs, shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes. “There. I’ve closed my eyes. Satisfied?”

You sniff, turning away and trying your best to ignore him and recapture that feeling of fleeting calm. For a few moments it is quiet. You can almost pretend you’re alone again. For a few moments.

“You know, this is hardly fair. If my eyes are closed, how do I know that you’re not staring at my body with a lustful gaze?”

Your eyes snap open. “I was not!”

Emet-Selch hums. “Ohh? I saw you glaring at my towel like you hoped it might disintegrate from the will of your gaze alone. I know lustful energy when I see it. And you, hero? It’s pouring off of you in waves. Frustrated, are we? All work and no play, hmm?”

You whirl on him, indignant. Your angry retort turned to a strangled gasp because Emet-Selch was no longer wearing that skimpy towel. Emet-Selch was naked.

The water was very, very clear.

“That’s a penis,” you blurt, staring hard for a moment, before slapping a hand over your eyes and turning away. “I just saw your penis!” Scratch that off the bucket list. Saw an Ascian’s penis.

“Fair is fair, hero.” Emet-Selch purrs, his voice intimately close. You jump, startled, as his warmth settles along your bare back. His arms winding around you from behind.

You tense, eyes wide, clutching at his forearms as he squeezes you in an almost embrace.“W.. what are you doing?”

Emet-Selch chuckles, nuzzling at your neck. Your skin prickles, senses zinging with danger. With heart hammering excitement. “Cooperation, hero. Shall I help you relax?”

Your lips part, mind racing. This was a bad idea. This was a horrible, awful, terrible idea.

How was his skin so smooth? Why did he smell so good? This was hardly fair! You could hardly think under these conditions!

Oh, gods…! Emet-Selch’s hand had moved, slipping down your belly and skimming over your hips.

Your mouth drops open, a soft “oh” leaving your lips.

“You want it, don’t you?” Emet-Selch coos, his lips to your neck.

Your eyelashes flutter, a whine building in your throat as you lean back into him. Twelve, he was evil, teasing you like this.

“Say please,” Emet-Selch murmurs.

You bite your lip. Damnit. Damnit, damnit, damnit.

“..Please?”

Emet-Selch chuckles, soft yet deliciously wicked. “ _Ohh_ , you beg _so prettily_ , hero.”

The weight behind you suddenly vanishes, leaving you unbalanced, and you fall back into the water with a small splash.

You sit up with a sputter, coughing up water, and filled with shame and embarrassment.

It was a trick! He was a liar! He was….

A bird again?

You narrow your eyes at him, clutching at the shelf the ugly bird stood on. “You said you’d help me to relax!”

The bird shrugs, or maybe just ruffles its feathers. “You told me to leave,” the bird says in Emet-Selch’s voice.

You stare at him murderously. “Yet here you still are…”

The bird gives you that strange, creepy smile. “I did not want to miss the show should you decide to do away with that frustration of yours.”

Your hand snaps out, catching the bird by the throat. Emet-Selch makes an undignified, birdly squawk.

“I think I’m in the mood for roasted ugly bird!” You snarl, and rip a feather from his hide.

Emet-Selch flails with flapping wings, squawking with every feather you pluck, “Wait, wait! Cooperation, hero! Cooperation! I’ll satisfy you, truly!”

You chuckle darkly. “It’s too late for that now..”

Suddenly the ugly bird is a handsome man again, and you have your hand around Emet-Selch’s throat.

He smiles, hands raising up in surrender as you glare at him balefully. “I am sorry. I was only teasing. Can we not forgive and forget? Let bygones be bygones. You let me go, I help you relax. What say you? We hug, we kiss, we schmooze. Everyone is happy, ayy?”

You stare at him. “You talk too much. You had better put that mouth to better use, understand?”

Emet-Selch blinks with wide eyed innocence. “It would be my pleasure, hero.”

You snort, pointing a finger at him. “No more tricks! If you do that again, I’ll pluck you bald!”

Emet-Selch blanches, touching a hand to his hair, then flutters his eyelashes. “Er, wouldn’t dream of it?”

You shake your head and let go of his throat. “Yeah, right.”

Emet-Selch touches a hand to his throat, eyeing you warily. “All is forgiven, then?”

You turn on him, in full on Warrior mode. “I’ll consider it. It depends on how well you satisfy me. I’ll be taking your measure.”

Emet-Selch looks at you then with the oddest of expressions yet. Like he was seeing a ghost. “Will you, now?” He says softly.

You nod your head. “Mhm. I’m waiting.”

Emet-Selch laughs, touching a hand to his face. “Ah, so you are. Well, then. Shall we?” He raises a hand up and snaps his fingers.


End file.
